


Snuggle Therapy

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Other, Slice of Life, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: You're a teacher with a full schedule, but these cramps arekillingyou.If only you had someone to help you get a quick nap in...Oh, that's right-- you do!





	Snuggle Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Implied AFAB!Reader, implied menstruation

You’re too busy for this.

You have papers to grade, lessons to plan, Important Adult Responsibilities aplenty!

… Unfortunately, none of that seems to matter to the bitter, old witch that was Mother Nature—your cramps are hitting you like a freight train to the gut and all you want to do is go home to your nice, quiet bedroom, curl up, and pass out for a few hours.

But…you’re busy. You can’t afford to go home.

So instead, you’re lying on a cot in the school clinic, gritting your teeth and trying not to feel too much like you’re wasting time. It’d be nice if you could squeeze a nap in, but falling asleep on a timetable is one of those things that’s just easier said than done.

 _Especially_ with a sudden, unnatural crinkle of plastic beside your ear.

Your eyes open, your head turning and…a _very_ fond smile coming across your face.

Not too many people would sneak into the clinic just to leave a pack of mini-donuts on your pillow.

You ignore them.

“Rus?” you call softly, unable to hide your amusement. “You don’t have to _hide_ , I’m not gonna bite your head off.”

Papyrus’ skull pokes through the privacy curtain around your cot. “no…? that’s a relief.” He grimaces a little sheepishly. “heard, uh…heard some things…’bout human cycles…when they’re rough…”

“All the horror stories are true.”

He freezes, eye-sockets widening.

“…but I love you,” you smirk at him, “so you’re safe.”

It’s always adorable how much those three little words make Papyrus brighten. His grin goes crooked and his eye-lights seem to glow stronger and the faintest shade of lilac starts to dust along his cheekbones.

You’d say it to him twenty times a day if you didn’t think it would just fluster the hell out of him.

  ~~And even so, you were _tempted_.~~

“love you, too, angel,” he says quietly, finally edging his way past the curtain. “so…not good, huh?”

You try to shrug it off, but… “Nah, not too good.”

Papyrus makes a wordless noise of empathy.

Comfort isn’t exactly his strong suit, but you feel special beyond the telling of it when he hesitantly asks, “can i……do…anything, or…?”

His eye-lights are flicking between your face and the mini-donuts—you can practically _hear_ him saying, ‘eat them, problem solved, right?’ and it’s so lovably clueless that you’d pinch his cheeks if he had any.

“I will _demolish_ those later,” you promise. “Come here?”

You pat the cot to make your meaning clear and Papyrus catches your drift.

In short order, his lithe, bony body is climbing up onto it with you and you slot back against him like a puzzle piece; a perfect fit.

You know he likes it better when _you’re_ the big spoon, but you’re the one having the nasty cramps right now and you’ve _never_ known Papyrus to be picky about cuddling.

 _Ever_.

Sure enough, he curls around you without a fuss, happily planting his face in the juncture of your neck and already starting to nuzzle.

He lets you grab his hands and guide them around you, down to your belly where the cramps are the worst. His claws curl automatically, avoiding the snag-able fabric of your shirt and his blunt knuckles start to rub and knead with only minimal guidance.

It feels _incredible_ and for the first time since you laid down, you think you might actually stand a chance of falling asleep before you have Other Shit To Do.

“You’re the best, Rus,” you say on a sigh.

“mmnnno, you,” he shoots back, and normally you’d argue a bit but, well…

Papyrus is warm and _comfortable_ and today, he smells a little like marmalade. It’s almost as relaxing as the gentle circles he’s rubbing into your abdomen and you’re drifting off a lot faster than you expected.

“Don’t eat those donuts while I’m asleep,” you mumble at him. “I want ‘em…”

You’re not too surprised to hear, “no promises,” in return.

But c’est la vie—you had a feeling you’d wake up feeling better whether there were donuts in it for you or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the delightful [skesgo](https://skesgo.tumblr.com/) who was having a rough time of it earlier. Hope they're feeling better now, but wrote some snuggling for them just in case. XD
> 
> -
> 
> [Aaaaand then skesgo did this, the mad genius...](https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/post/183292787253/1200-am-self-indulgent-doodles-of-rus-and-i-again)


End file.
